Strike
Strike is a large map from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 from the Resurgence Pack DLC. Overview Strike is a very urban map with the largest open space being the two roads that run through the map. There are many small buildings that see little combat, although a good sniper can control a large area of the map while being safely planted inside one. Light Machine Guns are favored here. "Taliban Avenue" and "Al-Qaeda Road", the two main intersecting streets (in the middle of the map creating a "T", below the marketplace) are where the most choke points for snipers and Assault classes are located. The apartment block to the south provides sniper points covering nearly the entire map. But beware of the Al-Jazeera towers to the West, they provide a blind corner for rushers. There are long lines of view, and most fighting occurs building-to-building across the streets. People tend to enjoy this map most with Team Deathmatch or Headquarters settings. Desert Camouflage is often preferred. Tactics *Sniping is very effective in the apartment at the top right corner of the map, on account of the overview of the intersections, good cover, and the exits can be covered by claymores. The use of claymores can also get kills if positioned properly. The corners are sharp, so no one sees them. *It is possible, on Domination, to hide in the far back corner on the bottom floor of the building closest to flag C and take it without being spotted/attacked. It has been stated by Robert Bowling that this is not possible in the Modern Warfare 2 version of the map. *The walled in area near the Marine spawn can be used to snipe and secretly kill someone in the building across the street. *Low recoil and/or high power weapons are recommended for this map, due to most of the combat occurring in the streets or at long ranges. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4'' *The building that is near Flag C is similar to the one found in Crossfire near Flag B, but it has 2 extra rooms on the top floor. On the Modern Warfare 2 version, there is a back door into this building into a new room that allows access to the front. *There is a jeep on the loading screen that doesn't appear on the map. ''Modern Warfare 2'' *''Strike'' is one of the "classic" maps in the second map pack for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On one of the walls it says "USA go home", referring to the OpFor telling the Marines/Rangers to leave. *In Modern Warfare 2, if the player goes far enough out of the map, they can see a picture of a city. *In Modern Warfare 2, there are Mortars, Anti-Aircraft guns, and Sentry guns on the roofs of some buildings. *Chickens have been added to the marketplaces on this map. *Despite being an Urban based map, this map uses the Desert ghillie suit. Gallery thumb|358px|right|Strike in Modern Warfare 2 File:Strike2.jpg|Strike, as it appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Resurgence Pack File:Strike.jpg|A bird eye's view of Strike. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Resurgence Pack Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Map Packs